


Young Prayer🍀1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: Young Prayer🍀 [1]
Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本文来自Lofter汤荷兰兜里一支唇膏一一点梗，类诺丁山AU，大明星TS，平凡人PP。你比你想象的更幸运🍀努力到无能为力💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻，总会梦想成真💕





	Young Prayer🍀1⃣️

     我是一个流浪的旅人，在无穷的命运轮盘之间辗转颠沛，居无定所。直到有一天我遇到了一束光，他给我无限温暖，他甚至毫不犹豫收留了我一一即使不知道我的姓名。  
      他叫Peter Parker，现在是我的老板兼房东。  
     年轻的他在喧闹嘈杂的皇后区经营着一家小小的明信片店，就在他以为全世界最好吃的三明治店斜对面。天知道他为什么那么想，难道纯粹是因为喜欢Delmar先生的酸黄瓜？  
      “Hi，Tips，今天怎么样？” 门口风铃叮咚，是我的老板带着柔光走了进来。他是上帝的宠儿，身上自带一种神奇的，安抚一切悲伤的力量。  
      “一上午才两位客人上门，老板。”我不得不顶着他期待的眼神，诚实地告诉他这一不幸的消息。  
      “好吧，也许我们不应该那么心急。”他耸耸肩，并没有表现出什么不快，“你该出门去吃饭了。”  
     “需要我为你带点什么吗？”我边说边穿上外套往外走。  
     “或许我需要杯甜甜的饮料，补充点能量。”他放下手中的笔，冲我微笑，“你觉的呢？”  
      “好的。”我努力收回被他牵走的目光，低下头在风铃声中走出门。  
Tips是他为我取的名字，真随意不是吗？  
     暖阳从层叠的树叶间垂落，明明暗暗笼罩着我和背后的巴洛克风格的拱形门头。   
     低头想着心事，在门口下台阶时不经意撞上路过的一个戴鸭舌帽和墨镜的男人，我低声道了歉，完全没想到这一撞改变了我们的生活。   
    故事由此开始一一   
    “您好，欢迎光临！” 听到风铃叮咚，Peter条件反射地抬起头，送上一个骄阳微笑。   
     门口的人愣了一下，缓缓走到架子边打量起来。  
     Peter暗暗吞下惊呼。只一眼，他就认出了那个鸭舌帽和墨镜下有型的脸。    
     他似乎不想被打扰啊！   
     薄薄的嘴唇抿了又抿，Peter清清喉咙试探着喊了一嗓子： “先生那边的您可能不太感兴趣，这边有一些风景和宠物的会比较可爱。”  
     男人埋藏在阴影中的右眉挑高，撇了撇嘴。  
     “我要这几张。”男人走过来付钱，看到年轻的男人正在画的小狗图案的手绘明信片，扁了扁本应性感的唇。  
      颤抖着接过男人递来的几张美食明信片，Peter紧张极了，不由自主地开始多话。  
     “Well，甜甜圈配咖啡也挺不错的，至少会让心情更好，颜色可爱的马卡龙比看不到的野外风景好看又实用多了，是吗？”  
     “一共多少钱？”男人低头飞快吐出几个字。  
    “嗯，一共12元，先生。”Peter不自觉地盯着他的脸，神游天外。  
     “不用找了。”男人掏出一张20元纸币递上，平静地抽出他手中的明信片，转身就要离去。  
     “先生，我们提供代寄服务，如果您不介意，可以坐下来写一写。您甚至可以委托我寄给五年后，十年后，或者二十年后的您，我会负责任替您保管好的！”  
       男人没有答话，眼看着就要走出门去。  
      “等等！”男孩单手撑起身体，从桌子后面跳出来，转眼来到他面前，一个反转，自己挡在门口，抓住了进门的Tips手里就要掉下来的可乐。  
      “抱歉老板！我不是故意的⋯”Tips连忙慌乱地道歉，急切地检查有没有洒到Peter身上。  
      “我可以走了吗？”男人在他们身后淡淡地问。  
     “当然！”Peter拉开Tips，笑着对他做了个请的手势。“请小心门口台阶，欢迎您下次光临。”   
      男人毫不留恋地离开，甚至没有如Peter所愿回头看他一眼。  
       Tips看她老板失魂落魄地走回柜台，把脸埋藏进双手间，似乎极度懊恼。  
    怎么可能不郁闷呢！那可是我从小就最喜欢的演员⋯如果刚才⋯刚才那杯可乐洒到他身上，是否一一  
     “老板，可乐⋯”Tips怯生生地提示着可乐杯壁外的蒸汽晕湿了桌上未完工的明信片。  
      Peter抓起可乐咕嘟咕嘟一口气干了，跑出门去左右张望，沮丧地原地站了半天才像霜打的茄子一样挪了回来。      
     “老板，你怎么了？”Tips疑惑地歪歪头问。  
       明明他刚来的时候很正常，转眼就斗败的公鸡一样，是发生了什么事吗？      
      Peter摇摇头，暗自叹息。  
       上天都把这么好的机会送到眼前了，Peter Parker你为什么没有抓住？！  
       那可是活生生的Tony Stark呀！就算说句蹩脚的我喜欢你也好啊！  
       烦躁地折断了手中的笔，Peter丢下Tips，三两下跑楼上的卧室哀悼去了。  
      Tips不解地看看楼梯口，又看了眼门外，拿起自己的书，坐到窗边的桌椅那儿，迎着暖阳坐下翻开。—————————————  
     即使再不甘心，时间也会流逝。          
     半个月后的一天，Peter刚画完一张明信片，就听门口风铃响了。  
      “您好！欢迎光⋯”   无邪的眼睛难以置信地睁大，声音迷失了方向，心跳骤然加速。  
      “我⋯我能为您做点什么？”    
     晕红了双颊，Peter搓搓脸，腼腆的笑容点亮了他年轻的脸。  
     “脸。”男人说。  
      “咦？”Peter眨眨他闪亮亮的眼睛，疑惑地看着他。  
      “你的脸。”男人又说了一遍。          
       Peter微张小嘴，着迷地盯着他的脸发起呆。  
    即使看不到全脸，他也真好看！      
     “颜色沾脸上了！”男人伸出拇指擦过Peter粉嫩嫩的脸颊。  
    真是个迟钝的小傢伙！他是怎么长这么大的？  
     Peter瞬间红炸。  
      OMG！OMG！那可是真的Mr.Stark啊～～    
     “可以给我看看那个吗？”男人指着刚刚完工的小猫明信片问。  
      “当然！”Peter赶紧把东西递上，被吸住一样牢牢地盯着男人。  
      “你画得相当好，这个怎么卖的？”男人勾起嘴角，扬起头来，透过墨镜端详着年轻的害羞的老板。  
      “送给您，先生！”Peter激动地心都要跳出来了，他居然有幸被Mr.Stark表扬了！  
      今天是他的幸运日！ 要画一张纪念💕   
      “可是我不止需要一张。”男人耸耸肩膀。  
     “几张都没问题的！”Peter幸福地要晕倒，他带男人坐到靠墙一侧的椅子上坐好，自己兴冲冲地跑到楼上拿了一个大本子下来，面对男人摊开。  
     “请挑您喜欢的拿走。”他水汪汪的眼睛满是梦幻般的期待，让人无法拒绝。  
      男人深深看了他一眼，翻弄起他的作品。  
       稚气的可爱小狗是最多的，其次就是各种猫。  
     小鸟小鱼𣎴多，大眼睛神兽的长睫毛倒是很细致，还有点像⋯我一一Tony Stark。  
     再往后翻，男人抬起墨镜下的那汪蜜糖样的眼睛望向不知所措的小男人，在他倔强地抿嘴回望中笑了。  
     “你也喜欢他吗？”他听见自己的声音充满愉悦，隔着透明膜轻抚各种表情的自己的帅脸。  
     “抱歉，先生。”Peter用坚定的目光迎向他疑惑的抬头，“不是也喜欢。”  
    男人蹙起眉头。  
    “是最喜欢。”他无比认真地回答。      
     “是吗？”霎时鲜花怒放。  
     男人脸上因笑容过大起了褶子，但是Peter觉得很好很满足。  
     “是的，他那样好。”反射着阳光的棕色眼睛剔透晶莹地放出金色的光芒，温柔又腼腆的小傢伙非要假装镇定。“他是全世界最好的人。”  
      男人的心被触动，咽下到嘴边反驳的话。这一张张倾尽心力而显得格外神采奕奕的手绘足以证明他的痴迷了不是吗？  
     兀自握紧拳头，男人飞快翻过那些照片样的明信片，把时间留给了其他作品。  
    “好吧，就这三张。”男人选好后望向手忙脚乱为他取出指定卡片的小男人，并无端觉得他可爱得像极了幼小的⋯那类萌化人心的动物崽崽。  
    “需要代寄服务吗？”直勾勾水汪汪带着祈求的大眼睛眨呀眨，甚至泛起雾气。  
    男人鬼使神差地点了下头。  
   “好吧，我想我需要这项服务。”  
    Peter笑咧了嘴，露出两边可爱的小尖牙。眼睛里流光溢彩，活脱脱一个天使。  
    男人捂住胸口。  
    他居然听到了自己的心跳。  
    在这个平凡的秋日午后，阳光射进巨大的玻璃窗，洒下一片斑驳透着树影婆娑的光柱，给对面灿烂的笑容镀上一个隽永的波光潋滟的幻象。  
     究竟是什么促使他走进这个不起眼小店的呢？  
     这一刻，男人无比相信那是命运。


End file.
